


If You Want Something Done Right

by badwolfbadwolf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Fantasizing, Fucking Machines, Gen, Masturbation, Other, Solo Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: Thrawn digs out his handmade machine for a bit of evening fun.
Kudos: 12





	If You Want Something Done Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaos_monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: SW kinky prompt if you're feelin' it!: Thrawn getting fucked by a droid? 👀 (because he has Needs and either can't be bothered navigating the politics of finding a partner, or has fears about xenophobia, or can't bring himself to be that vulnerable around anyone else.. or y'know, just because he likes it 😆😏)
> 
> Hope you enjoy, friend! It became a fucking machine and not a droid which I’m a bit sad about lol but hey it’s still a machine. fyi there's a hint of thranto fantasy thrown in for fun!

The Grand Admiral let out a small groan as he finally reclined on his bed. It had been a long and frustrating day with hardly a chance to even eat, and he closed his eyes, relishing the quiet and solitude and the softness of the mattress beneath him. He contemplated falling asleep right then without even removing his uniform, but after several long minutes he decided the most prudent course would be to actually get ready for bed. He’d have a more restful sleep and would be improved in the morning.

The water of his private shower felt particularly decadent, the heat of it steaming the small room and relaxing his muscles. By the time Thrawn stepped out he felt much better, his muscles significantly more relaxed. He still felt a bit of a thrum of adrenaline under his skin, the shower having woken him up slightly, and as he strode back into his bedroom with only a towel slung around his hips, he debated his evening’s choices for a moment.

They weren’t due back in Coruscant for another three days and all he had ahead of him was _time_. The navigation through hyperspace through the well-traveled lanes was something his crew could do with their eyes closed. He mulled it over for only a moment before going to his compartment in which he stored his clothes, opening the sleek door and then kneeling to open the drawer at the bottom. He pulled out a rather decently sized contraption from the back of it, smiling slightly to himself at his handi-work all those years back.

He walked back to the center of the open area next to his bed, setting it on the rug there and getting to work reattaching the parts. The thing was handmade, with a box containing a motor on the base, and a long metal arm protruding from the center. He took the attachment, a lengthy, firm phallus, to the refresher to clean off, taking care to wash each of the flared ridges that lined the thick girth of it. He could feel his cock stirring beneath his towel as he fingered along the length before drying it off and walking back to the main room.

Thrawn kneeled down to attach it to the pole, debating briefly on if it should be upright as it currently was which would allow him to sit on it, or if he’d like to go for a hands and knees position. He decided on kneeling upright first and busied himself attaching the phallus and checking each component before flipping the device on. It whirred into motion, the fake cock jabbing upwards quickly, and he moved to adjust the speed, slowing it down considerably, his cock now mostly hard against his leg in anticipation.

He rose to get the lubrication from his bedside drawer and dropped his towel, drawing a hand over his abdomen and then lightly over his cock, just a tease, before kneeling down with spread legs and smearing the lube all over his fingers. He reached back, slipping his fingers in a circle around his hole before pushing the tip of one in, making him groan. It had been a _while_ since he’d been penetrated, and he was looking forward to this opportunity to indulge.

Thrawn slicked his other hand up, rubbing it over the fake cock, delighting in the feel of the ridges and moving himself so he was kneeling over the thing. He lined up the tip of the machine, holding himself open with slippery fingers and sinking down a little bit so the fat head of it was pushing against him and then popping right inside. He hadn’t done too much in the way of prep but the thing was very slick and he tried to relax into it, muffling a cry as he slowly took more and more of it in. He hadn’t forgotten what it felt like to have something rubbing up against his inner walls so intimately, but the physical sensations were even better than he remembered, the burn in his thighs as he held himself in place welcome. He sighed as he allowed his body to sink the rest of the way downward, until the flared base of it was right against his ass and he was filled up _all the way_. He allowed himself a moment to adjust before moving upward, relishing the pull of the ridges against his rim, and grabbing his own cock to give himself a solid squeeze. As he moved up and down, fucking himself slowly and lazily, he jerked his own cock through the wet tunnel of his fingers, reaching to grab more lubricant and watching the deep blue tip emerge time and time again from his fist. It was slippery and messy, the cock in his ass wet and thick, and he groaned in unrestrained pleasure.

He took a moment to work himself open and when he deemed he was sufficiently ready, he reached down to flick the switch. The machine whirred to life and Thrawn tilted back his head, his mouth falling open as the slow fucking motion began, pushing the phallus deeply inside of him. Thrawn spread his legs a little further so he could get down more, feeling the thing fuck up into him further, making him rock with each motion. He reached down to speed the thing up, groaning as it kicked up immediately into a harder fuck.

Thrawn rarely indulged himself like this. It took time that he didn’t often have and the luxury of being free of imminent danger. He let his mind wander, dismissing some of the mundane items still at the forefront of his mind and trying to focus on the sensations of his body, at the heat rising across his skin, at the tingle deep inside his balls as he felt his pleasure increase. He leaned down to increase the machine’s pace more, grunting as the thing jerked forward hard on the first thrust, the pace even quicker, the phallus driving inward relentlessly. It was pleasurable, the consistency of the machine’s fucks enjoyable, though as he ran his hand over his chest and plucked at one of his nipples, he idly thought it might be enjoyable with a partner as well. Perhaps to hold his hands behind his back as he was taking the phallus. Perhaps leaning him over so he could take the phallus from behind and have a cock between his lips, filling him up everywhere as his hair and throat were stroked with care.

He grunted at the images his mind supplied, one particular set of brown eyes and short brown hair flashing through his brain at the opportune time, and he suddenly felt his body seize up. He reached down to lower the speed of the machine, feeling his orgasm curl up from deep in his belly, the rash of heat flashing across his skin and he bit his lip to keep any name from escaping his lips as he felt his cock pulse. His ejaculate spurted out, arcing down to splatter the rug beneath him and the durasteel floor and making his hand a sticky mess. He jerked himself hard, gasping out as the machine kept fucking him steadily through it, the slower and deeper motions making him spurt rhythmically until he’d milked himself totally dry. 

He let the machine fuck him slowly for a long minute, enjoying the feeling of being used, his skin so sensitive and his mind floating. Then he reached down, flicking the switch off and sagging slightly, balancing himself on the phallus and squeezing down on it just to feel that last bit of pleasure zip across his skin and through his spent cock.

He sighed quietly, finally raising his hips and slowly, oh so slowly pulling himself off of the length of the thing, rumbling with pleasure at the slow pull of each of the ridges and then the stretch of the thick head pulling at his rim. He leaned forward on his hands and knees for a moment as his body grasped down on nothing, feeling empty. He wondered if he could somehow modify the contraption so that it contained ejaculate and could engineer it to release at the opportune time and fill him up and then fuck him right through it, his ass full of the thick liquid, the ejaculate dripping out with each languid thrust. Thrawn growled at the thought, dropping his head and wondering if he should go again or just wait until tomorrow when he’d likely have enough time to fiddle with his toy. He did have three days, after all.

He pulled himself up to standing, his body complaining at the stiffness in his knees as he stretched out his limbs. His ass was wet and loose, the floor in front of him a mess, and he reached down to detach the phallus and head to the refresher to clean it again and to wash himself off. He did so efficiently, putting the machine back in place in the drawer in case there was some emergency that required someone to rush into his room, and then laid back in bed completely naked. 

He could feel his cock stirring as he began to think on the plans for modifying his machine, but he was also tired now, the orgasm having wiped out the last of the adrenaline, his body still buzzing pleasantly. He could think about ejaculating phalluses in the morning. For now, he would sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as [badwolfbadwolf](http://badwolfbadwolf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
